


ReWrite

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Magic, Rewrite, son - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could rewrite the people in your life? Their core beliefs, their personality, their... sexual preference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReWrite

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story as more of a writing exercise, still I hope you enjoy but if you guys do... I might do a series.

Greg Stanton was a writer though he was only in 10th grade… this was a secret to everyone except his close friend and ex little league coach, who is his stand in… together they are Dick Harding, gay porn writer. Richard as the face and Greg as the actual writer. 

The had published many works under this name. Actually by the time he had entered high school he could have retired with all the money he had made from his books.

Now how did his coach become his face and makeshift manager? It was easy because Greg asked him to do it when his life was falling apart. When Greg was still in 5th grade, Richard Johnson was outed as a gay man, he never touched or hurt any of the kids under his care, but once the parents found out he was ostracised and banned from coaching, in the town, ever again. This was the time that Greg was offered a book deal but being only 10yrs old, he knew he couldn’t except the offer as himself… so he asked his coach, and friend. It took some convincing but he finally agreed to meet the publishers as the author. 

It was Richard’s intent to end the agreement with that meeting… but then the money came in, and the boy said he would give him 1/4 of what he made. For four years now Greg has put out 8 books (some were already written, and unpublished) and has helped Richard live comfortably… 

But now here he was sitting in his room again pissed off. He had gotten into a fight with his father over his future again… His father thought the boy was a bit of an underachieve and the man made sure to tell him everyday… 

This was only because Greg knew he would be well off when he graduated and not much really bothered him. One failed test, a missed class. The boy could care less because his future was secure. But the way the boy acted pissed off his dad to no end. 

The boy had thought of just up and leaving but he knew being underage would raise too many flags and his earnings might go up in smoke before he could truly enjoy it. So he stayed quiet and endured his home life.

Greg was pissed off at his father so he looked on the internet to find something to get him back… then he found something, a site that had strange items… a quill and notebook caught his eye. It said:

Tired of people bugging you? Would you rather re-write their opinion’s, thoughts or personality? well this item is for you.

Then it went into a story of similar books that could control the masses, and mentions they no longer deal with THOSE types of books (not since world war II). They said this was for individuals only. And that only real writers can wield them. 

Finally it showed the price… it was over ten thousand dollars. Greg thought, it was actually a nice quill and beautifully bound leather book. The boy was not really in his right mind all he thought about was revenge… but it might have been the web-site, the longer he looked the more he wanted it… so he clicked it on the “buy” button. 

A few months passed and he forgot the purchase until the last day of school when a package came for him. It was a plain brown package, he found it on the porch… that was strange because his dad would have brought the package in if it came in the mail. 

Greg didn’t think of this too much as he made his way to his room… he heard his father give an off comment about his “good for nothing” son coming home to whoever what on the phone. 

This again woke the fire of his hatred toward his dad. 

When he reached his room he decided to rip the package open… it really was a beautiful “journal” set, though not 10 thousand dollars beautiful he though as he laughed at his own stupidity. 

He found a note between the quill and the book. It read:

Dear consumer,

This is the “Rewriter’s Book”, it can rewrite someone’s thoughts, history, personality even physical being… but, the writer must be thorough, anything that goes against the target’s natural thought process must be changed to fit their new mind… one or two lines would just be a passing though. The rewriter must write a story that the target will believe.

There were a few warnings about making people think they are animals and something about completely wiping out a mind.

The instructions were easy, just write what you want changed about someone… their whole story on how they became this way… and then simply hand the book to the target… they will feel sick and will want to rest and when they wake up they will changed. 

Greg got a little excited and began to write a whole new roll for his father… he wanted hi father to be loving, kind and considerate. And so the boy spun a yarn of his father never being understood, and he would vow to never do that to his son.

When Greg was done is was nearly morning, so he tried to sleep but was too excited to try it out. 

-the next day- 

In the morning the boy woke up by the sound of his father yelling at him…

“What the fuck are you doing still sleeping, it’s already 7am.” His father said

Greg, semi awake threw his book at his dad and… the he went back to sleep. 

-later-

Greg woke up with the smell of coffee, bacon and pancakes. With sleepy eyes he blinked at the alarm clock… it was after 12pm. The boy’s eye widened realizing the time and quickly dressed himself and ran downstairs ready to explain why he slept for so long… and there he saw it-

His father Ted, was in an apron cooking pancakes with a bacon smile berry eyes. He looked so different. The man used to look like a stern banker, though a little to muscular for his suit… now the man before him had lost some of that muscles and weight. Here was an average sized man with slightly shaggy hair and a pink apron on that said kiss the cook (a joke gift from his mother before she left them because of Ted’s personality).

“Here son, I hope you had a nice sleep.” The man said. “as he gazed blankly into the brightly lit backyard.” 

Did it work? Was this the outcome?

“Oh, I almost forgot, I found this on the floor of your room, you should take better care of your things.” then the man kissed his son on the cheek. And sat opposite of him. 

Greg looked at his dad in awe, he did not know what to say, the change was so drastic. 

“So is that your summer journal?” the man asked as he spread butter on his pancakes, “you should write something in it, its so empty.”

This surprise the boy the most, because he spent most of last night filling the pages with his father’s back story… actually he was running out of space. But when he looked into the book again… his father was right, there was no writing at all, the pages were blank.The boy just ate his pancakes and thinking of the whole thing. 

After the he was done eating he had to run over to Richard’s house to make confirm certain things.

When he got there, he asked what Richard thought of his dad, and he said he was an asshole, that can only see things from his view, and he thinks that is the only view that matters. 

Greg sighed in relief, and began to explain to him what happened. Of course the ma did not believe him and after all else failed, he brought the old man to his home to meet the “new” Tom. They all spent the evening together but by the time Richard had to leave he forgot why he needed to see Tom in the first place, it was like spending time with the changed target made those not in control of the book, see the target as “normal”. 

The boy dwelt on this for a few weeks, all the while his new awesome dad gave him all the love he wanted since he was young… 

During that time he fell more and more in love with his father. The man bent over in front of him giving the boy a best view of his ass, the way he let him sleep on his lap as he fell asleep on movie night and the way he kissed him in the morning and before bed. 

A month passed before Greg could no longer take it… so he started writing in his book, a story of how many father figures had sexually turned him on but he was always afraid to move on his feeling… he noticed also that those father figures liked slim girly, girls so he would do aerobics and stretching exercises to be pretty for them if they ever wanted him he even took some light female hormones to have the shape but not the boob… and he continued the story. 

The next day, Greg was not so tired he started writing early in the morning the day before and finished around 8pm then he fell asleep quickly… so he had enough sleep, he really wanted to see if this would worked. 

So his father got up and 7am as he always did, and found it strange that his son was already up. 

“Here dad can you hold this for me?” Greg asked, holding out his book. 

“Ok but why?” the man asked, as he reached out for the book took it… as soon as he touched the book black ink like things began to crawl all over his hand and arms, as it spread to the rest of his body he noticed that the ink were words seeping into the man’s skin. Once Ted was completely ink black he began to change, he became more slender and shapely… a feminine figure appeared and as the ink disappeared into his skin he saw noticed his dad’s face was still recognizable, his dad was always handsome and now with long hair, he fell under the category of pretty. 

“Wow, I must not be fully awake.” Ted said in a girlish voice.

“Umm… daddy I need to talk to you.” Greg said.

“Anything sweetie.” his father said holding his hand.

“Daddy… I… I love you.” the boy said. 

“I love you too son.” now girly man smiled and kissed his son on the cheek. 

“No daddy I LOVE you.” Greg said kissing his dad on the lips. 

Not really sure of what to say, the man blushed. Greg hugged him… the boy towered over his man, he had been taller than him since he was 13… but with his father's new girlish figure Greg looked way bigger. 

Tom wondered when his son became so manly, as he felt his son’s strong arms around him. This thought made the man blush and become really horny... to the point that the man's dick hardened. 

“Daddy, are you enjoying this?” Greg asked with a smile. 

Tom just blushed, he knew he wanted his manly son to fuck him, it was almost like his whole life was meant for this moment… “Ok, son if we are going to do this I need to tell you I am…” the man paused and smiled “a real slut.” the man winked. “wait here.” the man giggled as he walked off. A few moments later he reappear wearing black thigh-high stocking, a pair of black pumps, red panties and a red frilly sheer top. 

It was great, Greg was not sure if this would work but he made him buy these clothes the “day before” on one of his last entries, hoping, that since reality bends around the target and slowly moves out, his dad would have the clothes in his room when he changed or went to look for it. 

“Come on son, what do you think of your daddy?” the slutty girly man asked bending over and aching his back making his butt look bigger… a big butt runs in the family but with his hormone pills it made him look amazingly slutty. 

The man sexily walked over to the couch and bent over spreading his legs and reaching back to spread his round ass open. “Come on son, give it to daddy.” Tom looking back at Greg with a pleading look. 

The boy did not need anymore temptation, he slowly entered his daddy’s hole, it was soft and warm… it was like a dream come true, after pining for his daddy for a month he was now able to fuck him in slutty clothes and a hot sissy body… this book and quill was worth the money he thought as he plowed his daddy’s sissy ass. 

“Fuck me son! Fuck my pussy hard!” he screamed as his son began to fuck Tom harder and harder. 

“Daddy I love you’re a- pussy.” he said, it sounded hotter to hear his daddy referring to his ass as a pussy. 

But all too soon Greg came a huge load into his daddy’s ass-pussy… Tom quickly turned around and began to suck all the baby juice from his new lover’s cock. 

After a short time and a little sexy dancing from his slutty sissy father (that included some twerking) the boy was back up and ready to go. 

Tom faced his son and lowered his ass onto his son’s throbbing cock, so he could look at him as he road his fat dick. 

“Oh! Son I am your fucking slut for life, just give me this cock everyday!” he begged as he hopped up and down on his son’s tool.

Soon his daddy was cumming from riding his dick, that was when Greg pushed him down and began to power fuck his pussy… his father began to cry out screaming “it feels so good!” and “fuck your fucking slutty daddy!” the rest were more “I love your cock” over and over. 

Greg pushed his thick baby-maker deep into his daddy’s pussy and unloaded another large load into his pussy. 

“I love you, daddy.” Greg said as he let his cock soften in his sissy dad’s pussy. 

“I love you too son.” the man said as he enjoyed his son’s dick in his ass.

-A month later- 

Greg was getting a morning blow-job from his sissy daddy, he had rewritten it so that everybody that met his daddy would not find it weird that incest was wrong (actually in doing was slowly made changing the world). 

That was why Richard was there getting a blow-job from his gardener (Richard had a crush on him so Greg helped him out).

Greg had rewritten the lives of a few of his straight friends, he rewrote most of them into regular gay boys. But some, he rewrote them into bara boys (the ones with really big cocks).

He decided that next year he would rewrite some of his cuter teachers into openly gay men or for those who already married he could rewrite them into hot bi men. 

As he thought these thoughts, he began to appreciate new abilities more and more… and he was going to change the world (even more than he has).

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not my usual "shota" fanfare but my next story will be awesome... trust me, it will star a familiar incubus...
> 
> EDIT: If you are wondering why I have not posted a new story since this story has already reached over 1000 hits, it is because I am waiting for a friend of mine to contact me on something... I hope it will be a treat for you guys... if it works out ^^; 
> 
> so to summarize, I have my new work already loaded onto my site... and once I get the the y/n from my friend I will put up my new work. so please be patient, thank you.


End file.
